1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for variable field of view optical systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In imaging applications, a wide view of the surroundings (with low resolution) is needed to find areas of interest, while a narrow field of view with high resolution is required to investigate the details of these high-interest areas. Advanced biological imaging systems resolve this dilemma with a high-resolution central area and a lower resolution periphery. The high-resolution area is optimized for accurate imaging, and controls the intensity and focus of the overall system. The periphery is optimized to detect motion, and places a low burden on the processing.
A host of issues prevent manmade systems from completely duplicating the biological approach. Biological imaging systems are usually based on spherical imagers (eyeballs) while manmade systems are typically planar (CCDs). This also limits the size of a manmade imager, since optical devices, even manmade, work best with spherical focal planes, and must be compensated for flat focal planes. While the density of detectors in biological systems varies from the center to the edges, manmade imagers have a uniform population of detector elements.
The present invention mimics the features of nature's designs, with concomitant benefits to both commercial and military applications. For example, every defense system that requires optical imaging is limited by the capability of the imaging system. The adaptive optics of the invention enhance the versatility of these systems by allowing the system resolution to increase or decrease as necessary, while maintaining a simultaneous wide and narrow field of view. Elimination of moving parts in these systems also enable a more compact optical system.